Ink jet pens typically comprise a printhead that includes an array of precisely formed nozzles in an orifice or nozzle plate that is attached to an ink barrier layer which, in turn, is attached to a thin film substructure that implements ink firing heater resistors and apparatuses for energizing the resistors. The ink barrier layer defines ink channels including ink chambers disposed over associated ink firing resistors, and the nozzles in the orifice plate are aligned with associated ink chambers. Ink drop generator regions are formed by the ink chambers and portions of the thin film substructure and orifice plate that are adjacent the ink chambers.
In some control schemes, the ink jet pens of the type described above are controlled using data lines, address lines, select lines, and fire lines that are used in combination to energize desired heater resistors. Normally, each ink jet pen in the printing device comprises the same number of select lines, thereby enabling similar control over the pens. Currently contemplated, however, are printing devices that use ink jet pens having disparate numbers of select lines. Such implementations create various challenges in relation to ink jet pen control. For example, control must be provided for each type of ink jet pen despite their differences. Furthermore, it may be desirable to optimize performance of each type of ink jet pen individually.